


Lizard juice

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin





	Lizard juice

Sesshomaru stalked back and fourth, pacing the length of his personal quarters like a caged animal. His body tense, silk robes rustling as he glided with graceful steps upon the bare stone floors. He clenched and unclenched his hand nearly drawing blood in his palm with long dark nails. He was in a mood. Silently snarling to himself, he had never slipped so far before in all of his years. To think that he even considered something so … base. He was a demon lord, a very powerful youkai at that, these …_issues_ should be beneath his notice. He was beyond incensed at himself. It was not like he didn't have the natural urges of any male. He did. But for some reason this was different it was…more somehow. As if the normal urges he ignored on a regular bases were being fed and magnified to an unbearable level. He had never before been unable to ignore the pull of his body; relegating it to the back of his mind until the urge passed. Today he was almost unbearably aroused. If it wasn't against every bit of breeding and self image he had, he would have been reduced to a self gratifying heap on the floor long ago. He almost regretted that he wouldn't allow himself to do just that. 'What has gotten into me today?' he wondered, feeling rather agitated.

Realization dawned on him; it had to be the drink. He should have known better than to accept anything from the human female that his half-breed brother ran around with. A slight smile graced his lips as he remembered drinking said concoction just because it was something of InuYasha's. He didn't usually bother himself with human food or beverage, but he had taken it from his half brother and would have given it back if he hadn't raised such a fuss. But he had, so Sesshomaru drank it just to watch him get upset about it. Whatever this lizard juice was, it seems it worked as a powerful aphrodisiac on youkai such as himself. He idly wondered if it had the same effect on Inu Yasha or not. It might be 'entertaining' to see what happened if it was so. The little miko wouldn't know what hit her. His younger brother had none of his own control over his body. Even with all of his control, he had found himself considering changing to his true youkai form just so he could … lick… damn. He needed to do something about this, and soon. There was no way he would allow himself to stoop to that.


End file.
